


Catch Me When I Fall

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me When I Fall

Jiho is falling.

He doesn't know what he's doing, staying awake at ungodly hours of the night and frantically scribbling down lyrics, breaking pencils and tearing paper writing and erasing and rewriting and tearing out his vocal cords rapping for hours at a time. Everyone is concerned for him. They want to know why he's locked himself up on the studio more often than not, even more than he usually does. But Jiho doesn't have time to talk. He's falling, and he's falling quickly.

Jiho knows exactly why he's falling.

The reason is stupid, he knows, it shouldn't cause him to fall so hard, but it does.

Jiho is falling, and he's falling for Jaehyo.

He doesn't have a single clue when or how this happened, how did he never notice how endearing the elder's love of ducks is, how ridiculously good he looks in a jacket, so many things he's just now noticing it's like he's meeting Jaehyo all over again. He's already met Jaehyo once, told him he wasn't hip hop enough, and he really doesn't want to go through it again because if he's being honest with himself, he's _scared_. He's scared because he's never fallen in love quite like this before, and never with someone quite so _stunning_ that he can't even hope for a chance for.

Even if the man seems approachable, Jaehyo has an air that simply croons, _I'm gorgeous, so much better than you_. And the thing that's scaring Jiho the most is that he *agrees* with that unsaid sentiment.

It's _frustrating him_ , he wants to scream and pull his hair out but instead settles for writing new songs, almost three every week. It's great he's being productive, but the reason is terrifying him, so much. He's pretty sure he doesn't want to fall in love with Jaehyo, but here he is.

Two am, and he's barely eaten a thing or slept for the past 24 hours because of his overworking in the studio. Jiho wants to collapse, but not before writing down these last few lyrics. His phone has been going off for the past half hour probably, but he doesn't really care. He just wants to get his feelings down on paper where nobody can reach them for real.

He finally pays attention when the door slams open and a pretty irritated Jaehyo stands in the doorway, hair a mess and even from here, eyeliner smudged. Jiho simply turns around in his chair and stares at the angry hyung at the door, eyes wide.

Jaehyo stomps right up to Jiho, prodding him in the chest with a long finger, demanding to know why he hasn't returned any of his texts, calls, why he's working so damn late, _goddammit Jiho_ but all Jiho can hear is angry yelling about how and why he hasn't been taking care of himself, have you even brushed your hair in _weeks_  and when Jiho gets fed up he yells right back, "because I think I'm falling in love with you, I think you're really attractive and funny and you make me happy, okay?!"

At this point, Jiho is clenching his baggy pants with white knuckles as the taller, now less angry man just stands there, mildly dumbfounded.

Jiho sighs, although it comes out as more of a growl, and turns back to his desk, eyes hot with unshed tears and fists on the many papers. Jiho yells "yes, god fucking dammit!" when Jaehyo asks if he's  _serious?_

The tears are starting to fall but then Jaehyo just sighs irritably and asks if that's seriously what's been fucking him up for the past few weeks, and Jiho responds with a quiet "yes", then Jaehyo is picking him up from his chair despite his protests of *what the fuck are you doing hyung put me the FUCK down" but Jaehyo ignores him and drops him on the couch then sits beside him and kisses him roughly. Jiho's eyes widen as the dream he's been dreaming about for what seems like forever comes to fruition but he melts into the kiss, although angry and messy, he thinks he's okay with this, even when Jaehyo pulls away and calls him a fucking idiot, and asks him goddammit, did it really take you this long to figure this out, and Jiho just rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and demands another kiss, to which the other happily obliges, albeit gentler this time.

Jiho is falling, yes, but right into Jaehyo's arms, so he thinks it'll be okay.


End file.
